The container: the forgotten never forgets
by Mun-ninn
Summary: Throughout history has always been known that knowledge is power, it is as true as that ignorance is bliss. (Warning: it could have dark themes, M to be safe)


_Every village has its secrets, some darker than others_

* * *

Kakashi had just entered the headquarters of T&I and the smell of the blood did nothing good to his sensitive nose. Today fulfilled two years since the Hokage was trying to get him out of ANBU, but he didn't see the point to leave the organization, it was the elder man who left him in that position in the beginning, honestly, he was just waiting for an opportunity to join Obito and Rin, but in a more honorable way than his father had done, he refused to be a reflection of him at least in that aspect. He had already been there as a child and didn't want to repeat any of his mistakes. He would leave this life as the hero that his father couldn't be, as a hero killed in action, protecting the village.

Everything was normal that day, monotone, just had to leave the report of the person that he had leaved for interrogation and then leave, T&I wasn't his business or specialty, so, it should only be one entrance and exit of the place, but then suddenly something happened, an alarm was heard throughout the venue, it was a terrible sound and in addition to that, red lights lit suddenly around the place, officials ninjas began to scurry toward the basement where was the underground cells. He could hear far agonic and horrible cries, and what was more shocking was that they were young shouts, perhaps too young to be in a place like that, cries of a child.

"Genma, go and get a doctor soon" he heard Ibiki barking in the middle of all the commotion.

"We don't have the time, we must take her there" Genma shouted altered.

"I don't think it's a good idea" said someone else "she has never left since she is here and you know what orders imposed Lord Hokage" he added, Kakashi was stunned, not knowing what to do for the first time in years, a part of him wanted to see what was happening and to know why there was a child in the department of torture and interrogation and require the Hokage a decent answer, but a more rational part told him it wasn't his business and should stay out of the situation.

"Ibiki just take her to the fucking hospital, you know as well as I do that we can't lose her, I'm sure the Hokage would approve what I am saying and if he doesn't, I'll take full responsibility, just please, help her, she's dying" argued Genma heatedly, he looked worried and pained, whoever it was the presumible litte person that was in the room, had earned the affection of the ninja, the prisoner should be dangerous in that case.

"alright, but if something happens is your fault Shiranui and I refuse to take part of the responsibility" said Ibiki without lowering his tone, the people around seemed to stop at that statement, unfortunately the image that followed the event will not be erased from the head of the ninja for a while. In the arms of a ninja he didn't recognize at all was a bundle wrapped in sheets soaked in blood and, peering out between the fabric, he thought he saw a strand of pink that disapeared when Genma took the sheets in his arms.

He left the place disgusted forgetting the initial reason for his appearance at the headquarters of T&I, he had to see the Hokage, he thought the consequences of war had been burned in the war, buried in the past, but now Konoha had a child being tortured because of unknown reasons, but again, it wasn't his business really, he was just a soldier fighting for his people and had decided long ago that was all he would ever be until the day of his death.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ G-a-m-a-n ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

time had passed since Kakashi was called to the Hokage's office urgently before dawn, he had no idea of what could be this time and for a fleeting second hoped that this was the mission that woul allow him to meet Obito, Rin and his sensei once again. But all that was left behind when he called to the door.

"Kakashi, enter" the Hokage called from inside.

The ninja loyal to the leaf came in without further moratorium and began making his way to the Hokage's desk, where he bowed respectfully and waited to hear what the old man had to say.

"Kakashi this mission is unusual, but important, you're my best ANBU and only you can do this" contextualized the man who ruled one of the most prominent villages in the world. Kakashi was confused, but didn't show it, just limited to pay attention to his words "is a mission of S class, I need you to be extremely careful and make sure that no one sees you, the less people know about it, better," said the Hokage with serious look, quite serious and almost fatal look, the copy ninja had never seen that look on his face before.

"When I leave?" He asked ready to take the risk and successfully accomplish the mission.

"you don't leave, is within the village and I need you to move the target and make it seem like she died, there's too many people that know about her now and we have to make them believe that she is no longer with us, someone else will take care of the memories that attended your target, he will enter to do the task exactly fifteen minutes after you leave this office" the old man explained "I talked about this with some people, even the council knows this, not all the council knows about it yet, at least" he replied.

Kakashi thought the Hokage was talking about the son of his sensei, after all he was hated by something he never did, was hated because of what was inside him , that thing had done terrible things and Kakashi still had a grudge for that deep inside, after all the demon had removed someone who was important to him and that confirmed his hypothesis once again, he was cursed. At first he wasn't defined as someone superstitious, but more cases were added to the list and then grew and grew. He was determined not to let it happen again, that's why he didn't want to approach the son of his sensei, he didn't need to lose another important person, and considering that the boy had countless enemies before even had use of reason, was enough motive to stay away from him. Besides he didn't think he was worth to be saved and didn't need another reason to lose sight of his objective; serve to the leaf until the last day of his life, it was his mechanism to relieve guilt and remorse. Stay alive to do what they couldn't and they died doing.

"I Guess the rest is detailed on parchment" ventured the silver-haired ninja.

"This mission cannot be in the record, so I can't risk this situation by making any parchment, all you hear is the mission. Your goal is in the hospital at this time, is in the underground in a special room, not even doctors need to know she survived, you must remove her quickly and take it to a cell prepared in ANBU, but under no circumstances she can die, she is more important than you can imagine, whoever that has her can ensure victory in almost any war" said the Hokage, this sounded pretty serious "I know that you will solve how to do it, but be careful. When you get there ask for the blood donation yields, your goal is found there, dismissed"

the ANBU quickly left the office of the Hokage jumping across rooftops toward the hospital and thinking of a strategy on the way, he had to get to the target and make them think she had died, just hoping for the medic who attended to the target, to not to have knowledge of the jutsu he was thinking to use.

Kakashi had seen it once during a mission and had copied the technique, the jutsu was able to stop the heart and the natural pulse of the body, but only lasted a few minutes, he would have to be quick, get in and get out.

As soon as he entered to the hospital the smell of antiseptic invaded his senses. He hated hospitals because was there when he woke up discovering that the remorse was still with him, eating him from inside, with the burden of his past and the blame. Besides being the place where Rin was supposed to be safe developing her passion, not in an unknown place, dead because of him.

He made his way in a henge to not look suspicious, calmly down the long corridor of the underground locating the door. When he opened and look inside he noticed that there were two people in the room, one of them taking notes and the other person preparing an injection of medication. There were no windows to sneak into the room and was completely clear, bright and completely white. Thinking about his options decided by charging a small amount of electric chakra in the electrical system of the hospital. It had to be fast now because the hospital had its own power generator to avoid those problems, after all, couldn't afford to let a patient die due to lack of electricity or any other resources considered basic.

Without the availability of windows the room was completely dark, the copy nin had his chakra presence minimized to enter the hospital so detectation would not be a problem, he just needed to worry about locating his target and the time elapsed and neutralize momentarily the two persons in the room. He would have to be guided by the smell of painkillers on the skin of the target as he couldn't detect her chakra, he wasn't a sensor with experie or specialization like Yugao to determine the exact point of his target in such a weak state, because she was unconscious or doped.

Without wasting time he sneaked into the room and followed his nose, the medics were still trying to resolve what to do about it, he could hear them moving around, his ears picked up the sound of drawers opening, probably one of them was looking for a flashlight. The beep of the heart monitor had stopped once the light was gone, so it couldn't delate him once the jutsu was made. Once near of the target, he was careful not to make a sound with the curtain guarding the stretcher.

When he located the target completely blind except for his nose, he made some signs of hand and touched her skin immediately paralyzing her heart, now only have to get out of there and wait for the right time to get her out.

As predicted, light returned a few minutes later, but she didn't have the pulse and the heart monitor emited a constant and long beep, he saw how the medics opened the curtain that isolated the patient and tried to revive her, he couldn't see the occupant of the bed from where he was, the medics covered his vision, so he assumed wouldn't know how she looked until the time came.

Resuscitation was unsuccessful and saw the two doctors exchanged glances and one of them ran from the room, with the rush of urgency he didn't felt his presence in the hallway as he ran toward the stairs, his problem now was to eliminate the second doctor who was guarding the health of the patient, and try to finish everything on time.

He crept and taking advantage that the medic was giving his back was to him, he hit the doctor in a pressure point in his neck and gently took his back trying to make no noise when his unconscious body touched the ground, but when he looked at the stretcher, he was not prepared to see what he saw on the it.

A girl of no more than seven years was laying on it, with pale and sick skin, whiter than the paper itself and what was most shocking of all was that her hair was pink, just as he had seen in T&I.

* * *

 _And this one was no longer one of them_

* * *

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ G-a-m-a-n ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

 **A/N:**

-Gaman means "enduring the seemingly unbearable with patience and dignity". The term is generally translated as "perseverance", "patience", tolerance, or "self-denial"

-Another story! Izanami, sorry, but I have a block with the other story for now, sorry, sorry, sorry.


End file.
